diario de una ilusionó
by kennedy 007
Summary: un poderoso guardián tiene que cuidar de a seguridad de arella , una de las centinelas de azar , pero por un suceso inesperado nacerá una niña de nombre raven , ella tendrá una contra parte para saber quien es su verdadero padre , bock un poderoso guardian de la galaxia del sur o trigon un demonio de otra dimensión , ella tendrá que decidir , pero no sera nada fácil al recapitular
1. rosas blancas

**rosas blancas **

un horrible acontecimiento a sucedido en el planeta azarath , otra de las miembros de los centinelas de azar se quito la vida , no se sabe por que , pero esperaba un hijo al cual no se encontró rastro alguno de el , nadie sabe que paso pero ya son cuatro las victimas de los suicidios , de las cinco centinela solo queda una mujer de nombre arella , ella fue la ultima que las vio con vida , es el deber de los guardianes resguardar la seguridad de su nación para evitar que el mal se apodere del planeta y del universo , cuando los guardianes fueron designados , solo quedaba el mas joven y mas poderoso , hijo de un poderoso guardián , su túnica blanca y bastón estaba listo para exterminar al mal de las tierras de azarath

- ten cuidado muchacho , no sabes que peligros puedes encontrar en el territorio del norte- dijo en sabio preocupado

- descuide maestro , me asegurare que no halla peligro , cuando averigüe lo que pasa con esas mujeres , mandare a llamar a los sabios- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

- no te arriesgues de mas muchacho-

- no lo haré , hasta luego-

el joven tenia un camino muy largo por recorre , de la galaxia del sur a sus hermanos de la galaxia del norte no era fácil de llegar , pero como todo buen mago tenia la capacidad de volar a grades velocidades , cuando viajo en medio del espacio , sintió una presencia maligna , el acelero el paso , cuando entro en el planeta , fue recibido por los monjes de azarath , el se sentó para poder entrar en comunión con el universo

- oh estrellas sabias , disculpen mi molestia , mostrarme de lo que mi vista se aleja- dijo mientras el joven de túnica blanca entro en comunión con el universo , pudo sentir una presencia maligna en esta dimensión , aun no lograba captar la presencia del demonio , pero encontró a la ultima de las centinelas

- ¿ que sucede hermano ?- pregunto el monje

- la encontré , esta en peligro - respondió el guardián

antes de que el monje pudiera decir algo , el guardián desaparece para enfrentar a los demonios , cuando llego miro para abajo y vio a una mujer joven corriendo para evitar ser devorada por los demonios , cuando el guardián bajo a tierra , el arroja su bastón para proteger a la mujer de los demonios con un campo de fuerza

- ¿ quien eres ?- le pregunto la mujer de capa blanca

- bah' son solo demonios esclavos , no vale la pena - dejo el guardián retirando su bastón del piso

el joven ignoro a la mujer para seguir caminando , cuando los demonios lo atacaron con sus garras , bock lo esquiva y atraviesa el pecho del demonio con sus garras , la mujer miro como el los vencía con facilidad

-parece que quieren morir - dijo el joven con la cabeza agachada

los demonios lo atacaron , pero el arroja su baston nuevamente para salir volando al cielo , cuando los demonios lo siguieron , la mujer lo miro con asombro al ver a ese joven pelear con esos dos demonios sin hacer esfuerzo , cuando el se harto , al primero le rompe el cuello con una llave y al ultimo lo ejecuta de una patada a la nuca

-eso...eso fue asombroso , gracias por salvarme - dijo arella mientras se ponía de pie

- bah' no eran mas que basura , no se porque me moleste en perder mi tiempo -

-oye espera ¿ quien eres ? - pregunto arella

- bock-sarha , de la élite de guerreros de la galaxia del sur -

-gracias por salvarme - le dio las gracias mientras se ponía de pie , cuando noto los ojos de aquel joven , el le respondió con un tono muy rudo

- no te salve , solo mate a tres demonios que se interpusieron en mi camino -

- sabes bock , creo que ire contigo -

- no , yo trabajo solo y tu eres un estorbo - dijo con un tono muy duro a la mujer de capa blanca

- pero ..tenia entendido que los guardianes deben proteger a las personas -

- mi mision es encontrar al demonio que busco , no puedo perder mas tiempo contigo -

el joven se marcho , mientras arella lo seguía , el mira para atrás y vio a arella seguirlo pero el no le dio importancia , cuando llegaron a un rio , bock dio un salto y cruzo , pensando que ella no podría cruzar , arella dio un salto y cruzo sin problemas , cuando ella se le acerco , el frunció el ceño , arella parecía interesada en su salvador

- ¿ por que me sigues ? - pregunto con voz de autoridad

- porque me salvaste y se que puedes protegerme -

- no soy un escolta , mas adelante hay un templo de monje , ve a que te den asilo - dijo indicando el camino con su bastón

- mejor me quedare contigo , eres mas seguro que los monjes - dijo la joven de pelo largo

- como quieras , pero si te metes en problema no te ayudare - dijo con voz de autoridad

- descuida , se que me ayudaras - dijo con una sonrisa arella

- y si te metes en mi camino , te mato , ¿ esta claro ? - dijo con voz firme

- descuida , no eres el primero que me quiere matar , mis amigas también murieron - dijo con voz de tristeza

- lo siento , te toma esto - bock le entrega una rosa blanca a arella ,ella mira a los ojos de bock y el nota esos ojos claros muy hermosos , cuando el nota que se acercaba mas a arella , el se separa y mira al suelo

- ¿ para que es la rosa blanca ? - pregunto la mujer sonrojada

- ahora soy tu guardián , pase lo que pase , me asegurare de que llegues a los castillos de azarath con vida -

- pero ¿ no tenias otra cosa que hacer ? - pregunto arella

- ahora tu eres mi prioridad , llegaras con vida y se acabo -

- quiero darte las gracias bock-

- tu gratitud no es requerida-

-creo que si - ella lo tomo de la mano mientras su sonrisa reflejaba los ojos del guardia - sabes , a decir verdad me siento mas segura a tu lado , promete que nunca te iras - dijo ella acercándose mas al joven

- yo seré tu guardián , nada mas - dijo bock evitando mirar a arella

los dos comenzaron a caminar para para evitar a los demonios voladores , ahora la prioridad de bock , era cuidar de la ultima centinela de azar , el la llevaría a los templos de azarath aunque le cueste la vida , es donde empieza un viaje para detener a un poderoso demonio

continuara...


	2. ¿ que me esta pasando ?

**¿ que me esta pasando ?  
**

la mision estaba designada , ahora bock , un poderoso guardian tenia que cuidar de la ultima de las centinelas , por lo que el podia ver , arella estaba muy inquieta y avanzaba con bastante miedo , el noto que ella era algo torpe cuando estaba asustada , eso retrasaria la mision

-¿ por que caminamos bock ? - dijo la mujer con una mirada de incomodidad

- porque si volamos , los demonios podian sentir nuestro elevado poder que usamos al levitar , lo mismo si abro un portal , ellos nos segiran , te encontraran y lo mas probable es que te maten -

- ¿ se supone que me sienta mejor con eso ?- dijo arella mientras tomo del brazo a bock

-¿ quieres que te asesinen - le pregunto el ignorando a arella

- no , calro que no pero...-

- por que si sigues molestando , yo mismo me encargare del trabajo de los demonios-

bock siguio caminando , cuando ella vio que las hojas de los arboles se movian , tironeo de la manga a bock pero el respiro hondo trato de no prestar atencion a arella

- ¿ no viste eso ? - pregunto la mujer asustada

- arella , escucha con cuidado , si hubiera un demonio en este lugar , creeme que mis sentidos los hubieran olido a un Kilometro de distancia -

bock siguio caminando , cuando arella tropieza con un craneo , ella lo suelta y bock lo toma del suelo , ella estaba mas nerviosa que hace unas horas

- me gustaria saber ¿ de quien habra sido ? - dijo bock con una risa

- oye , eso no es bueno , este lugar me pone de los nervios -

- ya lo note -

cuando cayo la noche , bock estaba acostumbrado a pasar las noches meditando para evitar perderse de lo sucedido en el universo , cuando el con sus pdoeres apilo unas piedras , arella llego tiempo despues , bock estaba sentado tratando de dormir , ella se acuesta en la cabaña improvisada sin hacerr ningun ruido , cuando cierra los ojos se escucho la voz de bock

- a mi no me engañes arella , estas lastimada -

- ¿ te importa ?- trato de responder la mujer

- escucha , si voy a proteguerte , nesecito que me digas todo -

- ¿ por que confiaria en ti ? , tu no confias en mi - le dijo ella sin mirar a la cara de bock

- eso no es negociable - mientras bock entraba y veia a arella con la capucha , cuando el intento descubrir su cara , ella se nego , pero bock le dio un tiron a la capa blanca de arella y este vio que tenia dos cortes en la cara en formas de garras , el salio de la cabaña , mientras ella lo miraba

- ¿ a donde vas ? - le preghunto la mujer con miedo

- tu solo espera , ¿ es por el sur verdad ?- dijo bock olfateando el aire

- si , fue una tribu de grones -

bock salio volando sin preocuparle que los demonios de trigon lo encontraran , cuando se fue arella , dejo al descubierto , una herida mas profunda en su estomago , ella sabia que si no se curaba pronto , no habia vuelta atras , cuando bock llego vio a los grones de tres dedos , ellos no median mas de 1,30 de altura , pero su fuerza era capaz de derribar a un mastodonte

- miren , carne fresca - dijo el lider de los monstruos

- ¿ quien de ustedes lastimo a arella ? - le pregunto con un tono desafiante

- esa mujer de blanco , fui yo - dijo el lider

- oh tal vez fui yo - le dijo el segundo

los tres monstruos tomaron sus cuchillos de hueso para matar al guardian , cuado el olio la sangre de arella en el cuchillo del lider , comenzo a enfadarse

- ¿ por que la cortaste ?- le pregunto bock con sus poderes elevandose

- porque es divertido ver la sangre de las virgenes - le dijo el lider de los tres

- bueno , es hora de que tu veas tu propia sangre - le dijo bock

los monstruos atacaron a bock , pero el crea un campo de fuerza para protegerse de los ataque , cuando da un salto , los dos sirvientes lo atacan pero el los corta por la mitad con sus garras , cuando ve que el lider trataba de escapar , el le arroja el baston con la punta de oro y lo estaca en el suelo por la espalda

- eres ...eres- trato de decir el lider

- los monstruos como ustedes me enferman - dijo bock viendo como el gron trataba de escapara

el baston le atravezo la espanda por el estomago clavandose al piso , el mosntruo se desangraria hasta morir , bock solo se sento con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas mirando como el mosntruo suplicaba por su vida y se desangraba hasta morir , cuando el se termino de secar la sangre , bock estaba casi satisfecho , le retiro su baston y volvio al campamento para encontrar a arella

- ¿ a donde fuiste ?- le pregunto ella

- descuida , me encarge de esos pequeños monstruos - respondio mientras cortaba su tunica en dos

- oye que demo...-

- no te muevas mas , te voy a curar -

bock logro descubrir el abdomen de arella , mietras ella se cubria los senos con el resto de la capa , bock le envolvio todo el abdomen con los trozos de capa que el corto d esu tunica , cuando el termino , le hizo un nudo y arella se volvio a vestir de nuevo

- gracias por curarme - le dijo ella

- de nada ,ahora duermete , mañana saldremos apenas salga el sol -

arella se arodillo cuando vio a bock , el se pone de rodillas frente a ella , cuando arella lo toma le besa la mejolla y bock baja la cabeza al piso , ella se vuelve a acostar mientras bock salia de la cabaña , ella dormia pero se sentia el frio , para el no era nada importante ,cuando ve que arella estaba temblando , bock respira hondo y se quita la tunica quedando con el torso descubierto y tapa a arella , ella se arropa y se queda dormida , cuando bock vuelve a ver a las estrellas trataba de entrar en comunion con los astros

- oh estrellas perdonar mis molestia , mostrame de lo que mi bçvista se aleja -

cuando bock logro entrar en comunion con las estrellas sintio como la galaxia del oeste estaba siendo observada por un ser de otra dimension , los demonios atacaban cada noche , los demas guardianes resistieron con mas fuerza que antes , ellos mismo estaban hechando a los demonios de la galaxia , aunque el queria ir a pelear , no dejaria a arella sola con sus problemas , el juro que siempre la protegeria

continuara...


	3. ¿ son sentimientos por ella ?

**¿ son sentimientos por ella ?  
**

la noche se hacia mas fría pero a bock no el importaba , el a través de su mente cuidaba todo el universo , pero arella lo miraba mientras el meditaba , a simple vista ella tenia sus ojos puestos sobre aquel guardián

- ¿ por que sigues despierta ? - le pregunto bock con tono de autoridad

-¿ no tienes frió al estar afuera ?-

- yo no se que es el frió , o el dolor - le respondió el guardián ignorando a arella

- creo que podemos conocernos mejor si tu quieres - le dijo ella arrodillándose frente a el

- no deseo interactuar contigo -

-escucha , estamos en esto juntos , lo mejor que podemos hacer es comunicarnos - intento explicar ella

- no , porque cuando todo termine , volveré a lo que fui entrenado -

-¿ que hacías antes de conocerme - le pregunto preocupada

- volveré a matar , ¿ quieres venir ?, creo que no - le respondió el guardián de túnica blanca

-¿ como sabes que si quiero ir contigo ?-

- porque puedo leer los corazones de los magos , de los guerreros y de seres sin emociones - le respondió sin mirar a los ojos de arella

- creo que te juzgue mal - le dijo ella

- ¿ a que te refieres -

- no sabias que fueras tan profundo , pensaba que solo hacías esto por trabajo , pero ahora entiendo porque lo haces - le dijo ella con sus brazos al rededor de su vientre

-¿ por que crees que lo hago ?- le pregunto bock mirando a arella

- porque no te permites tener a alguien especial contigo , alguien que te acompañe en las buenas y las malas , alguien que te abrace y te bese - le respondió ella

- eso es lo que todos quieres , pero yo ... trabajo solo -

- no es por eso , temes que alguien pueda hacerle daño a las personas que amas , eso es la forma mas fácil de evitar salir lastimado pero ¿ a que precio ?-

- no se , dímelo tu - le pregunto bock mirando a arella

- ese es el precio mas bajo que uno tiene que pagar , el estar solo , viendo como la vida de los demás se consume con alguien al lado y tu con tu vida inmortal pasando solo , sin nadie con quien hablar - le dijo ella abrazando a bock por los hombros

- arella , jure ser tu guardián , nada mas -

cuando comenzaron a asomar los primeros rayos del sol , bock se puso de pie y se fue a refrescar , mientras entraba en comunión con las estrellas , arella veía a bock mientras el meditaba en la cascada , e agua caía sobre el pero eso no lo des concentraba , cuando logro ver que sus compañeros habían derrotado a la novena fila de demonios , el se sintió mas relajado , cuando arella se sentó frente a el

- ¿ por que eres tan necia ? -

- porque solo quiero estar contigo - le respondió arella

- sabes , acosar a alguien no es divertido - le respondió el guardián con el agua en las rodillas

- no te estoy acosando , solo te admiro en silencio - le dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara

- ¿ me admiras ? , ¿ por que ? - le pregunto bock tomando su túnica del suelo

- porque hace falta mucho valor para vivir una inmortalidad solo - le dijo arella

- no estoy solo y no me siento solo - le respondió el

- ¿ por que no te sientes solo ?- le pregunto arella con la cabeza agachada

- porque estas tu conmigo - le dijo el mirando el cielo

arella se levanto con los ojos vidriosos y miro que bock tenia los ojos muy brillantes , pero el no la miraba a los ojos , cuando ella tomo la mano de el , bock no se atrevía a mira a arella a los ojos , ella se acerco a bock , pero el le dio la espalda

- tenemos que seguir - le dijo bock con la túnica en los hombros

- claro , pero ¿ a donde vamos ?- le pregunto arella poniéndose su capucha

- el plan es el mismo , te dejare en el monasterio de azarath para que los monjes te den asilo -

-pero quiero ir contigo -

- tu iras al monasterio y se acabo - le respondió el con una voz a medio quebrar

los dos siguieron su camino , cuando en la colina , ellos vieron un pueblo de recolectores y pescadores siendo asaltada por una horda de grones , ellos saqueaban y mataban sin piedad alguna , cuando arella trato de ayudar a los aldeanos , vio la cara de seriedad de bock

- ¿ no vas a ayudarlos ?- le pregunto ella desesperada

- toma mi túnica - le dijo el

- ¿ para que es ?-

- solo pontela , te protegerá de los ataques mas peligrosos y de hechizos letales - le dijo bock mirando el pueblo

- ¿ me estas dando tu túnica ? -

- solo lo hago por que tu cuerpo es muy delicado y no soportara una batalla como esta - se trato de escusar

cuando los dos salieron volando , lograron llegar a la aldea , uno de los grones reconoció a bock por asesinar al líder de la tribu del norte , el le informo al líder del saqueo , bock le entrega el bastón a arella y el saca sus garras de tigre

- bock , ten cuidado -

-no te preocupes , estos demonios no son mas que basura caminante -

los grones se acercaron a los dos ,cuando el vio que el líder del saqueo era uno de dos metros , el vio que tenia dos hachas , bock se puso mas serio que antes

-tu , eres el que mato al líder del norte - le pregunto el líder del saqueo

-¿ que si lo soy - le dijo el con tono de desafió

- maldito , mataste a uno de mis mejores hombres -

- yo no lo mate , mi bastón lo hizo , el solo se movía como lombriz y se desangro solo , yo lo único que hice fue mirar como moría - le dijo bock con los brazos cruzados

- jajajaja , mantelos a los dos - el lider ordeno el ataque

cuando las bestias atacaron , bock saco sus garras y los asesino rápidamente , los demás atacaron a arella , ella se defendió con el bastón y logro derrotar a varios de los demonios

- ¿ que esperas arella ? , mata a esos demonios - le dijo bock

- no , no puedo matar a nadie , eso es lo que me enseñaron - le respondió la joven de capa blanca

- son tonterías -

el joven guardián se lanza contra todos los demonios , mientras la sangre de ellos se derramaba en la tierra , el líder decide pelear con arella , ella sin darse cuenta es amarrada con seda de araña

- ahora te desmembrare como el hizo con mis hermanos - dijo el demonio

- suéltame ahora - le dijo ella

el líder de los demonios trata de cortar el brazo de arella con su hacha pero esta se rompe en el brazo de ella , cuando el líder trata de nuevo con su otra hacha , esta se vuelve a romper

- parece que este traje es muy resistente o tu eres la resistente - le dijo el demonio con los ojos rojos

- acertaste - le dijo bock con sus garras desenfundadas

cuando el demonio se da vuelta , bock lo corta por la mitad con sus garras , el también corta la seda de araña y cuando el cae de pie , atrapa a arella en sus brazos

- gracias por salvarme - le dijo ella

- espero que esto te enseñe algo - le dijo con un tono serio

arella se abrazo al cuello de bock y lo besa suavemente en la mejilla , el trata de disimular mirando el piso pero cuando la dejo en el suelo , ella le devuelve sus pertenencias , esa misma noche , cuando acampaban , bock tomo un trozo de caña y formo una especie de vaso , el tomo algunas frutas de los arboles cercanos y las molió sacando el jugo y dejando una pasta con la pulpa , se notaba el color rojo de las frutas , el las dejo en forma de pasta y tomo un pedazo de carne que tenia en su túnica

- por fin , me moría de hambre - dijo mirando su cena

-oye malas noticias , no hay nada de este lado , me temo que no cenaremos nada esta noche - se trato de disculpar

- ten , come y vete a dormir - dijo bock dando las provisiones a arella

- ¿ tu no comerás ?- le pregunto la joven recibiendo las cosas

- come y vete a dormir - le respondió el con un tono de agresividad

arella se apresuro a terminar con la cena y se fue a dormir , bock miraba las estrellas , pero ella salio con su capa al descubierto

-¿ que haces afuera ? - le pregunto bock

- no quiero dormir adentro - le respondió ella

_ ¿ que diablos ...-

arella se acomodo junto a el y lo abraza , bock trataba de no mirar a arella , pero ella tenia los ojos muy vidriosos , cuando bock la mira , nota que esa joven se veía mas hermosa a la luz de la luna , arella decidió dormir junto a el pero bock no permitiría que vuelva a pasar lo mismo

continuara...


	4. una noche de pasión

**una noche de pasión  
**

la noche pasaba a ser día , mientras arella despertaba en los brazos de su guardián , el no había dejado de mirar a la joven de capa blanca , ella despertó y lo primero que vio son los ojos color miel de bock , el la miro y los dos se pusieron de pie

- bueno es hora de irnos - le dijo el joven con su bastón en la mano

- creo que si , pero ¿ cuando lleguemos al monasterio , te iras ?- le pregunto con voz a medio quebrar

- me temo que si , pero descuida , te visitare de ves en cuando -

- créeme que te extrañare mucho bock , eres mas que un amigo para mi - le dijo ella separándose del guardián

- descuida , ningún adiós es para siempre -

- pero bock , ¿ te iras apenas me dejes en el monasterio ?-

- arella , no lo hagas mas difícil , solo somos amigos , es mas solo soy tu guardián -

- bock , tu sabes lo que siento por ti -

- lo se , pero créeme , es mejor que no lo sientas mas - le dijo el guardián caminando hacia el bosque de los grones

los dos se pusieron en marcha , al parecer en dirección al norte se encontraría un monasterio abandonado para pasar la noche , pero el camino estaba lleno de demonios , bock sabia que arella estaba siendo buscada , pero ¿ para que ? , ellos se adentraron mas en el bosque mientras se perdían de la luz del sol , bock con su mano abrió una bola de energía para que ella viera por donde pasaba , cuando sintio una presencia maligna , el tomo la muñeca de arella y salio volando con ella de las muñecas

- ¿ que pasa ? ¿ por que vuelas ahora ?- le pregunto mirando con miedo

- al infierno con los demonios , tengo que sacarte de este lugar -

- bock ¿ que sucede ?-

- el mal se acerca , si tu estas en el medio créeme que te ira mal - le dijo el mirando a arella

cuando el logro salir del bosque , un ataque lo tomo por sorpresa pero lo esquivo sin problemas , bock miro a el líder de los demonios , el parecía tener a los grones bajo su control psíquico

- parece que encontré a mi nuevo sirviente - le dijo trigo con voz de autoridad

- lo único que encontraras es tu muerte -

- no hablo de ti , hablo de la chica -

- deja a arella fuera de esto y pelea conmigo - dijo bock poniéndose en frente de arella

- ¿ sabes quien soy ? - le pregunto trigon con su forma de demonio

- si , eres la basura culpable de el suicidio y la mutilación de las cuatro centinelas de azarath - le dijo el viendo el poder demoníaco - ¿ crees que soy un estúpido ? , tu presencia me da nauseas -

- eres muy valiente , ¿ sabes a cuantos como tu eh matado y suplicaron por su vida ?- le dijo con tono de burla

- olvidas algo , que yo no soy un azariano de este planeta , yo soy un guardián -

- mucho mejor , cuando te mate y te levante seras mi guardaespaldas , la caída del universo sera a manos de los guardianes que juraron defender el universo -

- ni de broma te ayudaría , creo...si , te matare ahora - le dijo bock sacándose su túnica

bock dejo al descubierto su chaleco blanco , mientras los trigon le ordeno a los grones que lo atacaran , el eleva su poder y los grones son quemados vivos instantáneamente , trigon solo estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados mientras veía como sus sirvientes eran eliminados con suma facilidad

- eres muy fuerte , si me seras de gran ayuda en mi dominio - le dijo el poniéndose de pie

- ¿ que quieres con arella ? -

- busco a alguna mujer pura para tener mi descendencia , como sabrás los poderes de los demonios son enormes pero limitados -

- eres un fracaso , lastima , mis poderes son ilimitados - le dijo el con una risa de confianza

- ¡ estas mintiendo ! , ningún poder es ilimitado - le dijo trigon con la guardia arriba

- mis poderes si , porque provienen del universo en si , es por eso que los guardianes somos prácticamente invencibles - le respondió bock con un tono desafiante

- de acuerdo chico , cuando pidas misericordia , te la negare -

- tu no me mataras , un guardián rara vez muere y cuando lo hace reencarna en otro guardián , en pocas palabras poseemos la inmortalidad absoluta -

trigon se lanza contra bock quien lo esquiva saltando hacia arriba , trigon mira a arella quien tenia el miedo impregnado en los ojos , trigon lo busca pero cuando lo trata de atacar , bock le da varios puñetazos en la cara y lo lanza al suelo , el se levanta , pero bock aparece a su lado derecho y lo toma de ante brazo , con la otra mano le da un gancho al estomago y lo lanza por los aires , el con su mano derecha crea una bola de fuego mística y se lo lanza , cuando trigon cae al suelo , las quemaduras tenia en todas partes del cuerpo , bock ni siquiera pensaba usar sus poderes elevados al máximo

- bah , solo eres un hablador , sabia que este planeta estaba lleno de basura , pero jamas me imagine que seas tan debil - dijo mientras caminaba al cuerpo de trigon

cuando bock se acerco , trigon con sus garras atraviesa el vientre del guardián , pero no lo lastimo , bock con un canto de mano le rompe los dedos y las uñas a trigon , este se va para atrás tomándose la mano que derramaba su sangre negra

- eres muy fuerte , tengo que admitirlo que para romper mis garras con ese golpe mas simple , eres todo un guerrero - le dijo el con la mirada desafiante

- no hace falta que me alague , por mas que lamas mis botas , vas a morir - le dijo retirándose las garras de su cuerpo

- bueno , es mejor que pelee de verdad esta vez - dijo mientras regeneraba sus garras

trigon hizo crecer sus poderes de demonio y cuando se lanza le aplica un gancho a bock quien recibió un golpe muy fuerte , el lo atacaba con todo lo que tenia , pero arella veía de lejos que el no parecía tener intenciones de matar a trigon tan fácil , cuando trigon lo golpea con un rodillazo en el estomago , el sale volando creando una bola de energía maligna , cuando se la lanza , la explosión que se creo fue inmensa

- jajajja , fue mas fácil espero que reencarnes en algo mas fuerte grandicimo estúpido - dijo trigon mientras reia

cuando vio que la tierra se asentaba , quedo un agujero con un pilar de tierra , mientras veía que bock estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados , el tenia la cara de serio , cuando trigo se sorprendió de ver a bock parado prácticamente ileso

- ¿ eso es todo ? , me das lastima , solo eres un hablador -

- es imposible , estoy seguro de que te di en el blanco - dijo trigon mientras preparaba un nuevo ataque

- eres un idiota - dijo mientras desviaba el ataque de tricgon con un canto de mano - así no se usa la magia , ¡ es así ! - dijo mientras lanzaba una onda de choque contra trigon

- bueno , si no te puedo destruir directamente , esa mujer es muy hermosa ¿ verdad ?- dijo sin que bock viera el dedo de trigon

- ¿ porque juegas tan sucio ? , ¿ eres tan basura ? -

cuando trigon le lanza el ataque a arella , el la cubre y recibio algunos cortes , cuando el alza la vista trigon ya n estaba mas , bock vio que las heridas parecían mas abiertas que antes , el que no conocía el dolor mira a arella a los ojos

- ¿ estas bien arella ? - le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la cara

- si , pero tu estas sangrando , tenemos que curar tus heridas - le dijo ella con sus dedos llenos de la sangre de su guardián

- descuida , cuando lleguemos me curare -

esa misma noche , llegaron a un monasterio abandonado , bock se quito el chaleco que estaba con grandes manchas de sangre tanto roja como negra , arella lo curo con un poco de paciencia , mientras recordaba como el la protegió de ese ataque

- gracias por curarme arella , te la debo - le dijo el mientras tomaba su bastón

-al contrario , yo debería agradecerte que me salvaras la vida -

- descuida tu deuda esta pagada , ademas no fue gran cosa - dijo el con sus ojos en los de arella

- creo que si es correcto que te lo pague- dijo ella mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de bock , ella poso sus labios sobre los de el , cuando los dos se fundieron en un beso , ella tenia los ojos cerrados , pero solo era la primera parte de el plan de arella

- deuda pagada -

- aun no termino contigo - le dijo ella mientras se quitaba su capa

la joven se lanzo nuevamente a los brazos de su amado , mientras el la desvestía lentamente , los dos se miraron a los ojos , cuando se volvieron a besar , arella estaba desnuda frente al hombre que le salvo la vida , ella se entrego a sus propios deseos , mientras bock la besaba el bajo lentamente a besar su cuello con ternura mientras ella respiraba aceleradamente , cuando bock comenzó a besar sus senos , ella lanzaba pequeños gemidos , arella se había entregado por completo , mientras bock se perdía en el cuerpo de la joven , quien tomo de la espalda y la arañaba suavemente , bock abrió lentamente las piernas de arella y se perdió en el acceso carnal , mientras los gritos de arella se hacían resonar , el joven seguía con sus deseos pero a medida que el mas fuerte se lanzaba , ella mas fuerte gritaba , cuando se fundieron en un ultimo acto , arella cayo rendida , sobre los brazos de bock

- nunca me ire de tu lado arella , te lo juro -

- yo tampoco , yo te amo y nunca cambiara nada -

mas tarde , cuando arella despierta escucha una batalla , ella se viste rápidamente y ve a bock peleando con grandes demonios de magia negra , cuando trigon la sorprende por detrás y le tapa la boca , ella es secuestrada por el demonio y llevada a una cueva para el ritual de la luna negra de antauri , cuando el ritual empezó , ella estaba atada a una mesa con un un pentagrama mientras los magos de túnica negra sostenían una vela roja , cuando bock se dio cuenta del engaño , salio volando hacia la cueva donde era el ritual

- malditos , pagaran por esto con sus vidas -

cuando bock llego ,arella seguía atada a la mesa con las ropas desgarradas y las lagrimas que caían de su cara , bock fue corriendo y la desato , cuando vio que las marcas de su cuerpo eran de demonios , el la tapo con su túnica

- llegas tarde tonto guardián , el ritual de la luna de antauri a terminado , ella esta marcada como las otras - dijo la voz del mago negro que levantaba las velas

- son unos malditos -

bock en un ataque de ira le clava sus garras al mago degollándolo en un baño de sangre , bock volvió a ver a arella quien estaba muy nerviosa y llorando

- arella , lo siento , lo siento tanto - dijo el mientras miraba las lagrimas de arella

- sácame de este lugar , por favor , te lo pido - dijo ella con las lagrimas en la cara y abrazando a bock

- ¡ TRGON ! ¡ desgraciado te matare por esto ! ¡¿ me oyes trigon?! ¡ te matare !

continuara...


	5. la luz de mis ojos

**la luz de mis ojos  
**

la ira y la tristeza dominaban el cuerpo y la mente de los dos jóvenes magos quienes quienes trataban de evitar el peligroso mal

- arella , escucha , no dejare que trigon te ponga las manos encima , perdona por no poder protegerte - se disculpo el joven de pelo plateado

- no... no importa , tu hiciste todo lo que pudiste para protegerme -

cuando los dos se abrazaron , bock solo tenia en mente asesinar a trigon por lo que le había hecho a arella , ella lo abrazo fuertemente , cuando sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago , el le acaricio el vientre suavemente , cuando los dos se miraron a los ojos , bock le dijo la verdad a arella

- arella , creo que estas embarazada - le dijo el con la mano en el vientre de arella

- ¿ de verdad ? , por favor no dejes que nada malo le pase a nuestro hijo - le suplico la chica de capa blanca

cuando los dos salieron de la cueva , bock presentía un enorme poder en el alma de esa criaturita , el solo miraba el cuerpo de arella quien tenia una pregunta en la mente ¿ quien era el padre ? ¿ el guardián de la galaxia del sur o el demonio que me sometió ?

- que linda imagen , el guardián tiene que cargar con una familia - le dijo trigon con los brazos cruzados

- es lo único que no tendrás , aléjate de mi familia o te juro que haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido- amenazo el joven de pelo plateado

- jajajaja , no seas tan necio , solo dame a mi hijo o hija y no me volverás a ver - le ofreció el

- jamas tocaras a mi familia , ademas ¿ como sabes que es tu descendencia ? - le pregunto bock con su bastón en la mano

- ah tu también sucumbiste al deseo de la lujuria , parece que esta mujer tuvo mas que una relación sincera , es un deseo carnal , igual que tu por ella -

- arella no es así , yo la conozco y tu jamas tendrás a mi familia - dijo el mago abriendo un portal

trigon trato de seguirlos pero el portal se cerro , bock y arella son llevados por el portal al santuario de los sabios para poder poner al resguardo a arella , bock se encargaría de cuidarla día y noche sin descansar , cuando el les pidió a los sabios asilo para arella , ellos rara vez aceptaban una mujer entre los guardianes ya que consideraban un punto débil para los guerreros por las relaciones sentimentales

- sabios , soy bock'sarha el guardián de la galaxia del sur , les pido asilo para ella , su nombre es arella - les dijo el guardián presentando a la mujer de capa blanca

- dime joven ¿ por que tendríamos que dar asilo a una mujer como ella ? - le pregunto el mas vejo de los sabios

- porque ella lleva en su vientre a la futura salvación del universo , si las centinelas de azar son extintas , el mal ganara , nuestros hermanos de la galaxia del norte defendieron nuestro flanco derecho , no podemos abandonar a la ultima de las centinelas de azar , se los pido - les suplico el guardián de túnica blanca

- de acuerdo joven , le daremos asilo a tu protegida hasta que la salvación nazca , luego ella sera devuelta con las centinelas - dijo el mas sabio de todos para finalizar la reunión

los sabios se retiraron a meditar por 500 años y bock quedo a cargo de la custodia de arella , trascurrieron seis largos meses y el vientre de arella se hinchaba cada vez mas , algo que ella sentía emoción y miedo a la vez , cuando bock se le acerco para ver a arella , ella dejo al descubierto su vientre y bock puso la mano en ella para saber la verdad

- bueno es el momento de la verdad - dijo el con el fuego místico en las manos

- por favor ¿ tenemos que hacerlo ahora ?- replico arella con la voz a medio quebrar

bock no dijo nada y puso la mano derecha sobre le vientre de arella ella cerro los ojos y sintió como el bebe dio una patada , cuando bock abrio los ojos , el tenia embozada una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos mostraban serenidad

- arella , tenemos un bebe muy sano y ¿ que crees ? tiene tus ojos - le dijo el abrazando a arella

- ¿ de verdad ? gracias ... gracias diosa misericordiosa -

los dos se besaron y esperaron a que llegara el ansiado día , pero bock no descuido sus deberes y tampoco a arella , pero su trabajo era difícil , ella estaba muy sensible con sus " situaciones femeninas " , algo que molestaría a la mayoría con sus pedidos y sus antojos , pero el lo hacia con gusto , mientras elevaba sus poderes con su entrenamiento secretamente aprendía algo que estaba guardando para su hijo o hija que venia en camino

Cuando por fin al noveno mes llego , en los templos de los guardianes , arella estaba rodeada por los sabios , pero bock olía el aire y a los demonios que se acercaban , como solo quedaban el y dos guardianes que habían cumplido sus deberes en la galaxia del este y oeste , ellos tres se encargarían de proteger el templo , los sabios no podían luchar ya que invocarían al dios exhorses para que los ayudara , la magia de su dios que les daba la vida a sus hijos y los protegía al nacer

- escucha bock , debes hacer tiempo para que el nacimiento sea exitoso y si el dios lo desea , tu descendencia y tu mujer estarán celebrando entre los vivos - le dijo el sabio

- arella , te juro que volveré pronto , no pierdas la fe - le dijo bock besando a la joven madre

el guardián salio del templo para empezar la defensa contra el mal , el desconocía si trigon vendría en persona o mandaría a sus lacayos , pero el no dejaría que pase ninguno , el se puso firme para defender la puerta

- escucha bock'sarha , cuando todo esto termine , tu invitaras las jarras - le dijo el guardián de pelo carmesí y piel morena

- si , nosotros estamos haciendo horas extras con esto lo menos que puedes hacer es invitarnos algo- replico el otro guarían de pelo azul y túnica amarilla

- si todo sale bien , les juro que se podrán emborrachar lo que quieran , pero que no pase ninguno - les ofreció bock

los demonios se asomaron a la puerta , cuando los guardianes defendieron del ataque al templo , ellos llevaron a cabo una lucha sangrienta , el cuerpo de todos los demonios se apilaban , los tres guardianes lograron retener a la primera oleada , pero cuando terminaron se acercaba la segunda , bock tomo su bastón y elevo sus poderes , el comenzó a derrotar a los demonios con suma facilidad , cuando salieron demonios alados del suelo , el mas viejo de los guardianes con el pelo color de llamas los retuvo en el aire , el mas joven de ellos de pelo azul detuvo a los demonios caminantes , de repente bock escucho un grito de arella , el fue entrando al templo y vio a los sabios muertos , el vio que el mas joven de los ancianos tenia una cuchilla en las manos cubiertas de sangre

- bock , llévate a la joven , no quiero lastimarlos - le suplico el anciano poseído

- trigon , eso es un truco muy cobarde -

- por favor , matame , no quiero lastimar a la mujer , matame - le suplico el anciano

el anciano poseído ataco a bock con su cuchillo y el logra barrer las piernas del anciano y con su magia lo ata con cadenas , mientras los demonios entraron al templo , bock recibió en sus brazos al bebe , quien lloraba muy fuerte

- no se lleven a mi bebe , no dejes que se lo lleven - suplicaba la joven de capa blanca

- malditos , no tocaran a mi hija - dijo bock viendo que los demonios se acercaban

el joven se puso en guardia , pero los demonios retrocedieron horrorizados , cuando los demás guardianes vieron que bock tenia a su hija en brazos y a su mujer abrazados

-oye , es un niño ¡ rayos ! ¡ que niño !- dijo el guardián de pelo azul

- ese es el cordón , en realidad es una niña - dijo el guardián de pelo rojo - oye bock'sarha ¿ como se llama la chiquita ?

- raven , su nombre es raven , gracias azar , gracias exhorses , prometo proteger a mi hija a cualquier precio - dijo el con las lagrimas brotando en sus ojos

cuando todo paso , el día alumbraba mucho , bock estaba sentado con su hija en brazos , la niña parecía estar sana y envuelta en una manta azul oscuro

_tan cerca de mi _

_me amas y eres tu !_

_la luna es testigo y brilla mas su luz _

_alguien comparte mi amor _

_solo contigo , detendremos el dolor _

_no me busques en lo alto ..._

_tampoco busques en la oscuridad ..._

_muy cerca de ti , en tu corazón _

_puedes abrazarme sin temor..._

- ¿¡ arella ?! -

- le gusta que le cantes esa canción - le dijo la madre con los ojos puesto en su familia

- solo es el sonido de mi voz , cuando crezca no tendrá tiempo para este viejo guardián - se justifico el

- no estas viejo , es solo que estas mas guapo cada día - le dijo ella con las manos en su hija

cuando los dos se abrazaron , esa misma noche bock tuvo una premonición de la muerte de trigon , pero los dioses le concedieron la oportunidad de salvar a su familia para tener tiempo de entrenar a la joven del tercer ojo , cuando ellos dormían , trigon ataco con una horda de demonios , el mismo vendría por la niña de dos meses de vida , cuando los demonios entraron se escucho el grito de agonía de los mismos , trigon entro y vio la cuna de raven , cuando se acerco y voltea las cobijas , estaba la cabeza del generan envuelta en las sabanas de la niña

- bock'sarha , sal y pelea cobarde - lo desafió trigon

- no necesito esconderme para que no me veas - le dijo el con el cadáver de sus lideres en sus manos - tus patéticos lideres no fueron rivales para mi magia - le dijo el

- dame a mi hija y me asegurare de que tu muerte sea rápida e indolora - le dijo el demonio con sus garras afiladas

- eres tan tonto al venir a desafiarme sabiendo que no me puedes ganar -

- ja desafiante como siempre , no le temes a la muerte , te pareces a mi -

- o único que tenemos en común trigon es que los dos moriremos esta noche -

- a si ¿ como sera eso ?- le pregunto trigon con tono de burla

- con este templo sobre tu espalda -

bock empezó a quemar el templo con su fuego místico dejando atrapado a trigon en el templo , ellos se pusieron a pelear mientras el templo se desplomo matando a los dos al instante , a la mañana siguiente los demás guardianes buscaron rastro de bock'sarha , pero su cuerpo jamas se encontró , trigon fue encarcelado por años en una cárcel mística , pero deje a raven en el templo de azar para que entrenara , en cuanto a mi volví a entrenar a las nuevas centinelas , pero jamas aparte de mi mente a aquella niña de dos mese que salvaría el universo a largo plazo , tampoco olvidaría al guardián que me dio el regalo del amor y la vida , dejo esto anotado para cuando ya no este mas entre los vivos y alguien conozca la historia de raven , la salvación del universo y bock'sarha el guardián del universo , ahora solo resta el adiós ...

arella...

raven : así termina todo , ¿ te gusto star ?

star : si , es muy romántico ¿ que libros es ese ?

raven : es el diario de mi madre

continuara ...


	6. un sentimiento de otro mundo

**un sentimiento de otro mundo  
**

star : entonces ¿ quien es tu padre ?

raven : no lo se , pero lo averiguaremos juntas

cuando las dos salieron del cuarto de raven , ella tenia la idea de starfire en la cabeza , ¿quien seria su verdadero padre ?, cuando las dos comenzaron a buscar la verdad , en medio de pesadez de la torre , las dos salieron y vieron a robin con la cara pegada al parlante , chico bestia y cyborg jugando con los video juego , robin sube mas la música para evitar escuchar las discusiones de el duo de lerdos

raven : robin , saldremos un par de horas con starfire

robin : descuiden , las calles estan tranquilas

star : si quieres puedes venir

raven : no , no puede

cuando las dos salieron para el planeta de azarath , raven tenia la impresión que la vigilaban , su plan era ir hasta azarath para interrogar a arella sobre la verdad

raven : tengo el presentimiento de que nos vigilan

star : debe ser de ese portal que se esta abriendo en el cielo

las dos vieron como un agujero negro se abría en el cielo , cuando los titanes se pusieron en alerta , varios agentes de trigon salieron , los titanes estaban listos para la batalla

robin : titanes ataquen

pero antes de que pudieran atacar a los demonios , un destello blanco sale del cielo y cierra el agujero , los titanes miraron para atrás y vieron a un mago de túnica blanca con un bastón en las manos , el ataco y cerro el portal que se abrió , cuando raven vio los ojos de ese mago le resulto extrañamente familiar

robin : ¿ quien eres ?

bock : no importa quien soy , si quieren vivir sera mejor que me escuchen

raven se pone en alerta al sentir un poder impresionante que venia de aquel mago de túnica blanca , ella lo ataco con sus poderes sin ninguna razón aparente , pero el lo esquiva y encierra a raven en un campo de fuerza

bock : ¿ quien eres joven hechicera ?

raven : mi nombre es raven ¿ quien eres tu ?

bock :¿ raven ? , es un placer conocerte joven

cuando el mago la soltó , vio que ella no se atrevía a mirar la cara del guardián , ella simplemente se levanto y trato de salir volando pero robin lo impidió , cuando el agujero se abrió mas , bock salio volando hasta donde estaba el portal y lo cerro definitivamente , el con sus ojos vio el final del túnel a trigon quien se acercaba , el cerro el portal con sus poderes , pero recibió un ataque de raven en la espalda

bock : sabes , atacar a la espalda esta mal visto en la magia de azarath

raven : ¿ que haces en este lugar ?

bock : vengo a ver a mi hija

raven : no eres mi padre , tu me abandonaste hace 16 años ¿ crees que soy estúpida ?

bock : hice lo que debía hacer , era mi vida o la tuyo , la elección fue clara

raven : jamas te lo perdonare

bock : se que no lo haras

raven descendió al suelo y los demás titanes vieron como ella ignoraba a su supuesto padre , el bajo al techo de la torre , cuando el miro a raven a los ojos , ellos notaron la cara de raven , ese enojo que usualmente tenia

robin : ¿ quien es usted ? ¿ por que vino ?

bock : vine para evitar que el mal triunfe sobre el bien , pero para eso necesito retener a un gran demonio en este punto , dentro de dos días sabrán de que hablo

raven : nadie necesita tu ayuda ¿ por que no te vas de donde viniste ?

star : el es tu padre , es idéntico a la imagen que dibujaste

todos : ¿ tu padre ?

raven : gracias star , ¿ por que no lo dijiste mas alto ?

cb : ¿ eres el padre de raven ?

bock : correcto , mi nombre es bock'sarha , guardián del universo y guerrero de los guardianes divinos

cyborg : me gusta mas este que el otro , este es de los buenos

robin : sea bienvenido y los titanes lo ayudaremos en lo que podamos

bock : te doy las gracias joven humano , pero solo necesito asegurar la supervivencia de raven , ella es la que tiene la misma marca del destino que yo

raven : no te necesito , nunca te necesite , ahora vete

bock : entiendo que estés enojada conmigo , pero solo quiero asegurarme de que trigon no conseguirá destruir tu mundo

raven : pues ve a salvar otro planeta , ¿ por que no regresas al infierno del cual saliste ?

todos los titanes estaban impactados por la reacción de raven , ella mostraba ese enfado que tenia guardado , cuando bock sintió el primer mal que aquejaba a raven , el fue caminando y muy bruscamente tomo a raven del cuello , el la puso de espaldas al sol , cuando ella trataba de soltarse , el guardián la solto y salio volando , cuando llego a una altura ideal , abrio las aguas en dos y vio el primer mal , un craneo rojo de un gron que trataba de corromper el cuerpo de raven , el compio el campo de fuerza y tomo el craneo

bock : esto es lo que trataba de corromperte hija mía

raven : no soy tu hija , ademas que tiene que ver conmigo

bock : es uno de los primeros talismanes para controlar tu magia , debes poner a resguardo la magia que te eh heredado ya que trataran de corromperla , pero ten cuidado si la sobre estimas , te destruirá

robin : ¿ como lo supo ?

bock : no se , instinto paternal

raven : o mejor dicho suerte de principiante

cuando los titanes se calmaron , raven se encerró en su habitación una vez mas , pero mientras arrojaba varias cosas en cajas para deshacerse de ellas , bock le aparece por detrás , cosa que raven no aprobó

raven : hay algo que se llama tocas ¿ sabes ?

bock : no tiene sentido que te sientes a lamentarte sola , necesito que te prepares para el juicio final

raven : no me vengas con eso , desapareciste 16 años , ahora vuelves ¿ espera que te reciba con los brazos abiertos ?

bock : entiendo cuando tratas de usar el sarcasmo , pero no me molesta

raven : tengo una idea , podríamos fingir que nada paso , ir a comer pizza con mis amigos y helado , luego un paseo en el zoológico y para finalizar me lees un cuento antes de ir a dormir

bock : sabes que el sarcasmo no te sirve de nada

raven : déjame en paz

bock : desecharas el oso con el que viviste toda tu vida

raven toma el oso negro y lo mira , ella con toda la ira de su corazón lo arroja contra el espejo que tenia en su cuarto y lo rompe en cientos de pedazos , bock lo levanta y con sus poderes reconstruye el espejo roto , el mira ese oso y le vienen recuerdos a la mente cuando el desde el cielo cuidaba a su hija de tres años

bock : cuando tenias tres años , te despertabas llorando , este oso fue la única conpania que tenias cuando tenias miedo , yo lo deje a los pies de tu cama cuando cumpliste tres años

raven : tu nunca estuviste cuando te necesite , ahora no cambiara nada , lo mismo hiciste con mi madre , la usaste para tus propósitos y luego desapareciste

bock : cuando tenias miedo te cuidaba , cuando te perdías yo te guiaba , cuando estabas sola yo te acompañaba , lo hice para ti , para que nunca olvides quien eres , ¿ nunca te preguntaste de donde salían los regalos a los pis de tu cama ? , bueno , yo se la respuesta , un ser con alas de ángel los dejaba para ti

raven : ¡ es mentira ! , lo único que has hecho tu es irte y dejarme en ese monasterio , los monjes me criaron , ellos fueron mejores padres que tu

bock : este oso , lo hice para que nunca olvides quien te cuida desde el cielo , algo que nunca entendiste es ¿ por que alguien se molestaría en dejar algo para ti si no tenias familia ? , es por que ese ser te quiere realmente

raven trato de ver la cara de su padre al notar la voz a medio quebrar , pero el se cubrio con su capucha blanca para que ella no lo viera a los ojos , pero raven pudo ver la lagrima que caia de su cara , ella se asombro por lo que veia

bock : escucha no espero que me perdones , pero me alegra saber que puedes vivir sin el mal corriendo por tus venas ( dejando el osos sobre la cama )

raven : eso es lo unico que te importa , jamas te importo mi vida

bock : yo di mi vida en pos de la tuya , ahora que estoy muerto me alegro ver a mi hija una ves mas , piensa en eso , buenas noches que descanses

raven : vete de mi cuarto

el mago salio del cuarto y raven vio como ese ser que se intento acercar a ella logro soltar una lagrima al ver un objeto que era parte de su pasado y que ella lo cuidaba como su unico tesoro , algo extraño pasaba , por que hasta donde ella sabia , los guardianes jamas lloraron en la vida , ¿ era por otra cosa el dolor ? , las respuestas tendria que encontrarlas en el diario de arella , pero ella lo arrojo y no lo econtraba

continuara...


	7. preparándose para el futuro

**preparandose para el futuro **

todos los jóvenes dormían en sus cuartos , menos el guardián quien estaba de frente a la ventana , el miraba las estrellas cruzados de brazos , cuando starfire salio a la sala por un vaso de agua , lo vio parado frente al gran ventanal , ella se acerco mientras flotaba sin hacer ruido , pero el podía oler a starfire a un kilómetro de distancia

bock :no es necesario que te acerques tan lenta , no te haré daño

star : soy starfire , ¿ puedo hacerle una pregunta ?

bock : ¿ cual es la pregunta ?

star: ¿ extraña a raven ?

bock : todo este tiempo la estuve cuidando , pero en realidad ahora me doy cuenta de que le faltaba lo único que no le podía dar , un abrazo fuerte y cálido

star : raven no es muy conversadora , es mas hasta hay veces que ni yo la entiendo

bock : ¿ por que lo dices ?

star : porque vera hace tiempo que nos conocemos , pero ella aun cree que soy algo molesta aunque no me molesta lo que diga porque siempre se que raven estará ahí cuando la necesite igual que mis amigos

bock : lastima que los guardianes o somos muy sociables , me hubiera gustado tener a raven en mis brazos un poco mas , verla dar sus primeros pasos , escuchar sus primeras palabras , son cosas que tuve que sacrificar para que ella viva feliz y a salvo

star : rara vez ella esta feliz , ni siquiera sabe lo que es ser feliz

bock : hay cosas que no podemos cambiar joven , aunque nos duela tenemos que aceptar las cosas como son

starfire va volando a la cocina y vuelve con dos tazas , ella le entrega a bock y el la recibe con gusto , cuando los dos se sientan en el aire ella comienza a socializar con el padre de su amiga , aunque el guardián no parecía muy conversador , era un buen escucha para la joven de pelo carmesí , cuando starfire se quedo dormida mientras hablaba , bock la levanto con sus poderes y la llevo a su cuarto , el sin moverse logro mover a starfire sin que se despierte

bock : ¿ no entiendo como raven le molesta tener a una compañera como ella ?

robin : es porque raven es muy retraída

bock : pareces saber mucho joven humano

robin : no soy experto en el tema , pero creí que a raven le agradaría ver a su padre de nuevo

bock : yo perdí a mis padre cuando fueron asesinados por una horda de demonios en mi planeta natal , pero yo sobreviví y 5000 años después soy el guardián del universo

robin : yo también perdí a mi familia hace años es un circo y hasta ahora me aterra volver al circo

bock : lamento tu perdida joven , pero ten encuentra el lado positivo de la muerte

robin : ¿ hay un lado bueno al morir ?

bock : si pero ... verlo no es nada sencillo

cuando los titanes despertaron el guardián seguía frente a la ventana , raven despertó en su cuarto arropada como una niña y abrazando su oso , ella se levanto enojada y arrojo el oso al suelo , ella tomo su capa y fue al baño , cuando se peino y se cepillo los dientes , noto que tenia las mejillas algo rosadas , ella se acerco y trato de retomar el color de piel que tenia , pero no pudo , cuando sale ve a su padre parado frente a la ventana

raven : ¿ aun sigues en la torre ?

bock : tranquila , cuando termine los dos días saldré de tu vida

raven : eso espero , alguien como tu necesita estar lo mas alejado posible del las personas que lastima

bock : de acuerdo , no quiero arruinarte el desayuno , solo tomare mi libro y el diario y me iré a esperar a otro lado

raven : espera ¿ ese es el libro de conjuros de las lunas de antauri ?

bock : eres muy lista , me sorprende que lo reconocieras

raven : eh leído que solo dos de los magos mas poderosos tienen uno

bock : en realidad son dos , pero yo tengo los cuatro

raven : ¿ como los conseguiste ? es imposible tendrías que ser un mago que excede el poder del universo para eso

bock : lastima , planeaba darle este regalo a mi hija , pero como dijiste ella murió ahora me queda solo un recuerdo de esa joven que desapareció

raven : ah ya entiendo , ¿ tratas de sobornarme con un libro legendario ?

bock : la magia se enseña de padres a hijos , yo no tengo ninguna de las dos

raven : ¿ puedo verlo ?

bock : se ve con los ojos no con las manos

raven : descuida bock , no lo manchare , me lave las manos antes de bajar

el guardián le entrega el libro y raven trata de abrirlo pero su padre le retira el libro con sus poderes algo que irrito a raven , ella se cubre la cabeza con la capucha y ve como su padre se retira de la torre

bock : tienes prohibido tocar este libro

el guardián salio dejando el libro en un pedestal protegido por un campo de fuerza , raven se saco la capucha y rompió el campo de fuerza , ella tomo el libro y se fue a su cuarto , mientras los titanes veían que ella desobedeció la orden dada , ahora ellos temían que raven usara sus poderes para atacar a su padre , robin decidió dar la cara para hacerla reaccionar

robin : raven , no creo que sea buena idea que uses ese libro

raven : es solo un libro

robin : de verdad , eso si me da mala espina

raven cierra la puerta y abre el libro , al verlo tenia algo escrito en a tapa , al parecer era con puño y letra del guardián " _este es un regalo para mi hija , para que recuerde que nunca estará sola por mas lejos que este de mi lado "_

raven : vaya , estas formulas son algo complejas , parece que las leyendas son ciertas , pero si este es solo un de los libros para principiantes ¿ por que lo tenia bock ?

bock : porque es un regalo y lo que necesitaras para entrenarte como una guardiana

raven : ¿ que haces en mi cuarto ?

bock : esa formula es as simple de lo que parece , procura que este libro sea leído y entendido , solo así te enseñare las artes de los guardianes

raven : no quiero ser una guardiana , ademas ¿ sabias que yo lo tomaría ?

bock : ¿ por que crees que lo hice mi única orden ? , sabia que la desobedecerías

raven : ¿ y por que no me entregaste el libro de una vez ?

bock : porque eres tan necia y arrogante que no lo habrías aceptado de buenos modos , es como dije antes , mi vida a cambio de la tuya

raven : solo una pregunta ¿ por que nunca me visitaste ?

bock : ¿ no lo notaste ? , las alas , la aurora , no tengo sombre , estoy muerto raven

raven : eso no es cierto , ¿ por que puedo tocarte y escucharte ?

bock : escucharme puedes , pero nunca intentaste abrazarme es por eso que no lo sabes

raven : ¿ como es posible que estés muerto ?

bock : busca la verdad en la ultima pagina del diario

raven : dame el diario , ¡ ahora !

bock : esa no es la forma de pedir las cosas

raven : no te dire " gracias "

bock : de nada , si cambias de opinión sabes donde encontrarme

raven toma el diario de malos modos , ella se sienta en el suelo de su cuarto con el libro de su padre y el diario de su madre ,elle empezó a buscar en las paginas para saber de que hablaba su padre

continuara...


	8. maestro y alumna

**maestro y alumna **

raven se sentó y tomo la ultima pagina del diario de arella , ella comienzo a leer y lo que le decía su padre era verdad , la ultima pagina especificaba que el se sacrifico para que raven siga con vida , cuando ella cerro el diario y trato de contener las lagrimas , cuando ella salio , vio a bock sentado fuera de la torre , ella lo acompaño con su meditación , pero tenia miedo de hablar con el

raven : sabes , eh entendido lo que hiciste por mi , así que eh decidido entrenar para ser como tu ...padre

bock : el camino de un guardián es duro y difícil de recorre

raven : pero si tu caminas a mi lado , no sera tan difícil

bock desciende a la tierra junto con raven ,el da vuelta a su hija y la abraza fuerte , raven se sonroja y sus ojos se volvieron vidrioso y la voz a medio quebrar

bock : te pareces a tu madre , pero tienes los poderes místicos de tu padre , bueno empecemos a entrenar

raven : ¿ que es lo que haremos ? mis libros te serán de mucha ayuda

bock : mi niña , la magia no se aprende de libros , aunque son un recurso muy valioso

raven : entonces , ¿ como me enseñaras magia ?

bock : toma mi mano

la joven de capa azul toma la mano de su padre y el la lleva a través de un agujero a otro mundo , ella mira que era un vació oscuro y frió , ella se sentía media extraña por estar en un vació sin vida , para romper el silencio decide preguntar

raven : ¿ que es este lugar padre ?

bock : te presento el big bang

de repente en el vació del espacio , una enorme explosión y comenzaron a formarse mas explosiones en todos lados , raven veía como se formaban las estrellas y los planetas , las galaxias y los soles

bock : te presento la vía láctea

raven : esto es increíble , padre , ¿ como es que puedes ver todo lo que paso en el universo si no había nacido ?

bock : soy el guardián del universo , es natural que sepa lo que paso antes de que pase , ademas es algo que debes aprender para usar la magia roja

raven : ¿ magia roja ? ¿ que es eso ?

cuando los dos ven el espectáculo de la estrellas , raven es revelado un gran secreto que los mortales tienen prohibido saber , cuando los dos llegan al la tierra, bock toma una paloma blanca y la atrapa en sus manos

bock : quiero que le quites el alma a la paloma

raven : pero yo...

bock : hazlo

raven obedece y cuando iba a usar sus palabras mágicas , su padre se lo prohíbe , ella le roba el alma al animal , mientras ella tenia a la ave muerta en sus manos se sentía extraña

bock : ¿ como te sientes ?

raven : se siente trizte y odioso a la vez

bock : eso es lo que causa la magia negra hija mía , solo causa dolor y sufrimiento

raven :entiendo

bock : ahora devuelve el alma al animal

raven le devuelve el alma a la paloma , ella la mira a los ojos y se le sube al hombro , la paloma sale volando a gran velocidad y la sonrisa de raven era muy tranquilizadora

bock : ¿ como te sientes ahora ?

raven : se siente bien haciendo lo correcto , me siento feliz y animada

bock : eso es lo que significa la magia blanca , la negra causa dolor y sufrimiento , la blanca causa alegría y valor a la vida

raven : entiendo lo que significa

bock : pero hay una magia que trasciende a la magia blanca y a la negra , es la magia roja

raven : ¿ para que sirve ?

bock : esta magia es tan complicada como simple a la vez , solo los magos mas avanzados pueden usarla , en mi caso me permite crear estrellas y planetas , en tu caso no tengo idea hasta verlo

raven : estoy preparada

bock : primero debes aprender a juntar la magia negra y la blanca , luego las separas creando un espacio vació entre las dos

raven obedece las ordenes y trata de separar la magia negra de la blanca , cuando lo hace en sus manos se genera una carga eléctrica que casi quema las manos de raven , bock toma las manos de su hija y desvía la energía al cielo

raven : lo siento padre , creo que es muy pronto para aprender la magia roja

bock : no ,descuida lo haces bien , es mas creo que lo deberías intentar de nuevo

raven vuelve a intentar y pasa lo mismo , ella no sabia por que fracasaba al intentar crear su magia roja , pero a bock no le molestaba , cuando toco el turno de luchar contra su padre , ella lo ataco con todos sus poderes , pero no lograba derribar a su padre

bock : parece que no puedes mas , quizás debas descansar

raven : no , yo quiero aprender la magia roja de una forma u otra

bock : escucha hija , no es bueno que exageres con la magia , no es bueno subestimarla

raven : ¿ pero como estaré lista para pelear contra trigon ?

bock : descuida , cuando el momento de enfrentar nuestros destinos llegue , lo sabremos , en dos dias podras estar lista

raven : hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿ podemos ir a visitar a mama antes de la pelea ?

bock : si , yo también extraño mucho a tu madre , a si que una visita nos caera bien , pero lo haremos mañana al amanecer , sera mejor que vayas a dormir

cuando raven entra a la torre , los demás la ven toda sucia , con manchas de tierra en toda la ropa , ella sabia que los demás no les importaría

cb : vaya , pero si es la princesa de papa

raven : no soy la princesa de papa

cb : lo eres , ademas creo que te estas ablandando mucho raeven

raven : mi nombre es raven , no raeven

cb : claro , ¿ que haras ? ¿ ir a pedirle a papa que te defienda ?

raven : no me hagas enojar

cb : tranquila , solo estaba jugando

raven : mucho tiempo estuve sola , ahora que tengo a mi padre cerca , no lo dejare ir

cuando los titanes estaban a punto de cenar , la luna se oscurece , el cielo se vuelve frió y comienza a nevar , pero la nieve era roja , como si se hubiera teñido de sangre , los titanes salen y estaba bock con su bastón atrapando los copos de sangre con sus manos

raven : ¿ padre ?

bock : nuestra hora ah llegado hija mia , la hora del reconocimiento final

continuara...


	9. el multi universo

**el multi universo **

raven sintio un horrible mal , bock solo sostenía la nieve en sus manos , cuando ella vio que tomaba forma de demonio la misma nieve , el demonio cambio de forma , era el , era trigon , enemigo ancestral de su padre

trigon : hola bock , veo que conoces a mi hija

raven : no soy tu hija , bock es mi padre

trigon : ¿ estas segura de eso ? ¿ por que no muestras tus verdaderos poderes ?

bock : ella no es un demonio , ella es un guardián como su padre

trigon usa sus poderes psíquicos para corromper los poderes de raven , ella comenzó a convulsionar ,bock dejo su bastón y corre para socorrer a raven , el la tomo entre sus brazos , pero cuando la mira , ella era un demonio con ojos rojos , raven atrapa con sus manos y comenzó a apretar su cuello con dureza

raven : hola padre , ¿ te gusta mi forma de demonio ?

trigon : ves , te dije que era mi hija

bock : ese es un truco muy sucio

raven lanza a su padre contra las paredes de la torre , cuando los titanes tratan de levantar al guardián , el lo impide , trigon comenzaba a corromper la tierra , pero cada vez que el intentaba levantarse , raven lo atacaba , bock era incapaz de lastimar a su hija

trigon : ahora te daré el placer de morir a manos de mi hija

bock : eres un maldito tramposo

trigon : raven , acaba con el

cuando raven atacaba a bock , el solo bloqueaba los ataques , mientras trigon distorsionaba la realidad creando un agujero que llevo a todos a un planeta igual pero diferente , todos son telestranspórtado al multi universo donde la realidad se distorsiona

trigon : bienvenidos al multi universo , antes de que existiera el pensamiento , ya existía este universo

bock : es donde se origino el universo

trigon : correcto , este es el origen del universo , con distintos universos para cada dimensión , algunas tan iguales , que pasarias una vida buscando una diferencia , otras tan diferentes que desafían la compresión

bock : todo se inicia aquí

trigon : la vida es un cáncer y acabare con ella

bock : eres un demente

trigon : ¿ eso importa ? , hay versiones de mi mas encantadoras

bock ataca a trigon , pero el envía a su hija para defenderlo , mientras el trataba de hacer reaccionar a su hija , ella se reia , trigon trataba de destruir el multi universo para destruir la existencia

bock : raven no lo hagas , eres una buena persona

raven : no , buena no , buena nunca

mientras raven atacaba al guardián ,e no seria tan frió e insensible de golpear a su hija , cuando trigon disfrutaba la pelea , raven con sus pinzas de cangrejo toma a bock del cuerpo y comenzó a apretarlo , pero bock no se defendía

raven : ¿ un ultimo deseo antes de morir ?

bock : si , mira a la luz

cuando raven abrió los ojos bock la segó con su resplandor , el bajo a tierra para pelear contra raven , pero trigon le hacer frente a toda costa , elo lo ataca pero trigon le ordena a raven que se haga a un lado , bock eleva sus poderes al máximo y el lo ataca con todas sus fuerzas

bock : es hora de terminar con esto

trigon ataco a bock con sus puños , pero el lo bloqueaba , trigon lo ataca con un rodillazo a la cintura y luego un puñetazo a la cara , mientras el demonio lo golpeaba con los puños , bock parecía no querer defenderse

trigon : bien , yo puedo ganarle

bock : jajaja

trigon : deja de reírte

el demonio enfurecido lo ataca nuevamente , pero bock , lo bloquea fácilmente y lo golpea con un puñetazo en la cara , trigon es arrastrado por el suelo , trigon le ordena a raven que mate a bock y ella obedece con facilidad , pero a bock se le ocurre un astuto plan

bock_ :__ tan cerca de mi , me ama y eres tu _

_la luna es testigo y brilla mas su luz _

trigon : jajaja , crees que con esa canción de cuna , ayudaras a raven

raven recordaba la voz de su padre , ella vio los ojos color miel de su padre , ella lo soltó y bock cayo a la tierra , mientras el abrazaba a su hija , trigon se enojo y ataco a raven por la espalda dejándola herida

bock : raven no , trigon eres un maldito tramposo

trigon : me temo que esto termino , admite que volviste a perder

bock : miserable , jamas te perdonare por lo que nos hiciste

trigon : bueno , terminemos con esto

bock : estúpido , la diferencia de nuestros poderes es muy grande , sin embargo jamas podrás ser perdonado por el mas que nos has hecho

trigon : entonces , te matare

bock : estúpido , la magia no se usa así

el guardián lo ataca con parte de su magia y envía a trigon al cielo , pero cuando el le aparece por detras le da un golpe con su puño y lo lanza a la tierra

trigon : maldición , este maldito me va a matar

bock : claro que lo hare

trigon : si , pero a tus espaldas que tienes , a tu hija y sus amigos

bock : ese truco es muy cobarde

trigon : si lo esquivas , tu hija se muere o sino adiós guardián

bock : ¿ cuando dejaras de jugar sucio ?

bock estaba contra la espada y la pared , si el se movía los titanes serian destruidos , sino corría el riesgo de morir , trigon tenia las de ganar con su ataque mágico

continuara...


End file.
